


I Am Weary, Let Me Rest

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Transmasc, secret, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: There's something different about the newest member of the gang, and he comes clean to Arthur.





	I Am Weary, Let Me Rest

Arthur was barley sitting on his stool he was so plastered. He had a boisterous, carefree laugh tonight that you had never heard out of him. 

“You know, you're alright fella!” He said loudly, clapping you on the shoulder. “I'm glad we came across you! You saved my hide today. Hey bartender, set us up another one!” 

Drinks were on Arthur tonight after your cover fire saved his ass in a shoot out earlier. Just the two of you, everyone else was a bit too shook up to party after the attack on the camp. The gang's defense had been successful, but the repercussions would last quite a while.

“You know Dutch was wary of taking you on, being so young. But you're a stout fella with a talented trigger finger. I knew you'd be worth bringing in.” 

“I thank ya.” You told him. “Why you so quiet, anyway? You never talk unless it's around the girls! You just a ladies man?” He teased. 

You couldn't bear to tell him the truth. There was a reason you connected more with the girls in camp, but not even they knew the secret. 

“Maybe it's time we head home.” He said, wobbling as he got off his stool. He stumbled and caught himself on the bar. 

“I doubt you could even stay on your horse, Arthur.” You tell him. 

He fished in his pocket and handed you money. “Then rent us a room.”

 

The hotel ended up a bust. They were totally out of their few double bed rooms. “Ah hell, I don't bite! Get a single bed.” Arthur insisted. 

Before you could even get your face washed proper, Arthur was already half naked, sprawled spread eagle across the bed. 

You turn to look at him and he smirks. “I got my drawers on, it ain't that scandalous. I'm just hot as fire, s'all.” 

You kick off your boots and hang up your hat, climbing into bed fully dressed. And he laughed at you. 

“I done to ya I ain't gonna bite. You can't be comfortable like that. This is a real bed, be comfortable!” 

“I'm fine.” You tell him as you roll over, back to him. 

“Aw hell kid, am I freaking you out? You're jumpier than a Jack rabbit!” 

“No Arthur I'm fine. Let's get some sleep.” 

 

“You know, we could do something else.” 

He had some sort of visceral response to that, nearly recoiling into yourself. “You wouldn't like me, Arthur.”

He laid on his back. “Ah I'm sorry. Hell. I just thought you were into guys. Thought you were gay.”

“Are you a homosexual, Arthur?” 

“Man, woman...I ain't been lucky with either.” He admitted. “But I don't care much about the differences.”

“I don't either.” You admitted. 

“I guess I just ain't your type.” He said. “Thank God I probably won't remember this in the morning.” 

“It's not you, Arthur. You'd be anyone's type. I just..bashful, I guess.” 

“Ah hell, no reason to be. You're a fine young fella.” 

You roll over onto your back and look at the ceiling, feeling Arthur's body heat against your side.

“Can you keep a secret, Arthur?” 

“As I said, I probably won't remember this tomorrow.”

“I'm not a man, Arthur.” 

He rolled over onto his side to look at you, his brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I feel like one on the inside. But in the outside, I'm a female. Body wise.” 

He nodded, thinking about it. “You're still a man.” He sat up and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close against his chest. “Your secret's safe with me, fella.”

He patted your shoulder then. “Let's get some sleep.” 

When you settle back down, back to Arthur, he rolled to face your back. He heard your sniffles, quietly crying at the kindness he showed you. 

“(Y/N), can I hold you? I don't know, I think that was probably a heavy burden and you're feeling some things…”

You scoot further back until you can feel his broad chest against your back, his arm omi to rest across your stomach. “This okay?” He asked, voice already sounding sleepy. 

“Just what I need.” You tell him as you move to hold his hand, suddenly aware of his soft snores behind you and his warm breath against your neck. 

And you secretly hoped he would remember in the morning.


End file.
